Merci le jeux de la bouteille
by AikoSnapeRogue
Summary: Tout le monde le savais sauf eux deux , heureusement il y a le jeux de la bouteille pour que des vérités sorte enfin de certaine bouche.


Tout le monde était parti se coucher sauf 6 personnes qui se trouvait toujours dans le salon. Deux garçons jouaient aux échecs, une jeune fille parlait avec deux autres jeunes hommes et une autre fille était bien installé en train de lire un livre devant la cheminée. Elle était tellement concentré dans son livre qu'elle ne remarquait pas le regard tendre que lui envoyait un certain jeune homme. Oui, comme vous l'avez probablement comprit, ces jeunes gens étaient Harry Potter, Ron, Ginny, Georges et Fred Weasley et enfin, Hermione Granger.

Depuis la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort, le monde magique était redevenu calme. Tout le monde avait prit une année de tranquillité. Les étudiants avaient décidés de retourner à Poudlard l'année d'après, mais avant ils voulaient se reposer un peu. Quant à Fred et Georges, ils avaient fermé leur boutique de Farces et Attrapes le temps de se remettre de la guerre et de tout repérer. Tout le monde était dans ses occupation quand un jeune homme se leva d'un coup avant de s'écrier :

"Et si on jouait au jeu d'action/vérité version sorcier ?"

Toutes les têtes se tourne vers lui avant de soupirer. Hermione leva la tête de son livre pour regarder le jeune homme.

"Fred, sérieusement, nous avons passé l'âge de jouer à ce jeu."

"Mione, Mione, tu ne changeras jamais, toujours la tête dans tes livres, tu ne sais rien faire d'autre."

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire moqueur, sachant que la jeune fille ne supportait pas les remarques de ce genre. La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir avant de se lever. Elle se déplaça dans sa direction avant de se rasseoir à ses côtés.

"Très bien Fred Weasley, je vais te montrer que je sais m'amuser. Allez les autres, ramener vous."

Fred laissa un sourire heureux apparaître. Tout le monde savais que le jeune homme était amoureux d'elle, sauf la concerné. Et même si son petit frère avait eu du mal à accepter que son frère était amoureux de sa meilleure amie, il avait été heureux pour lui. Tout le monde se leva et s'assirent en rond dans la pièce, Fred et Georges rigolaient car ils avaient fait tout ça que dans un seul but.

"Tout le monde connaît les règles, quand la bouteille vire au rouge, c'est que la personne ment, mais quand, au contraire, le bouteille vire au vert, c'est qu'elle dit la vérité. Aller je commence, Harry action ou vérité ?"

"Vérité."

"Harry, es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un ?"

Harry commença à rougir, même si tout le monde savait que le jeune homme était amoureux de Ginny, il l'avait jamais avoué. Pour le plus grand malheur de la jeune fille.

"Oui," dit-il en continuant de rougir.

La bouteille vira au vert et là tout le monde sourit à cette réponse. Harry avait décidé de se venger de Fred mais il garda sa question pour plus tard, alors il regarda la jeune fille qui faisait battre son coeur.

"Ginny, action ou vérité ?" Lui demanda-t-il.

"Vérité," répondit-elle. Harry sourit, il n'attendait que ça.

"Ginny, es-tu toujours amoureuse de moi ?"

Immédiatement après cette question, tout le monde fit le silence. Ils savaient tous qu'Harry voulait sortir avec Ginny et que la jeune fille n'attendait que ça, mais ils voulaient les laisser dans leur intimité.

"Même si je ne le voulais plus Harry, ce n'est pas possible alors oui Harry, je suis toujours amoureuse de toi, même si je sais qu'il faudrait que je tourne la page..."

Harry sursauta à cette phrase, elle voulait tourner la page. Ah ça non, il se promit de tout faire pour que cela change dans la soirée.

"Georges, arrête de rire. Action ou vérité ?"

Ce dernier cessa de rire, sachant que dans les deux cas, sa sœur était un vrai démone à ce jeu.

"Action." Répondit-il.

Ginny sourit d'une manière sadique et il fit un grand sourire. Georges savait qu'il allait le regretter.

"Embrasse Hermione."

Tout le monde sursauta à cette action. Fred regarda méchamment sa petite sœur et, quant à Georges, il la regardait de manière épouvanté. Elle savait très bien que son jumeau était amoureux de la jeune fille. Il se leva avant de se mettre face à Hermione qui, elle, rougissait. Non, elle n'était pas amoureuse du jeune homme mais savoir que le jumeau du garçon dont elle était amoureuse allait l'embrasser le faisait rougir. Georges lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Le baiser dura une seconde avant qu'il ne parte se rasseoir à côté de son jumeau. Ce dernier faisait la gueule, il ne comprenait pas sa petite sœur ! Georges fit un sourire d'excuse à son jumeau et Fred lui sourit tristement, mais il lui dit doucement que ce n'était pas sa faute. Les jumeau échangèrent un regard et Georges sut qu'il devait passer à l'action.

"Hermione, action ou vérité ?"

Hermione ne savait pas quoi prendre, si elle prenait action, elle allait sûrement le regretter et si elle prenait vérité et qu'il posait la question à laquelle elle pensait, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir.

"Humm... Vérité," dit-elle.

Georges et Fred sourirent, heureux de sa réponse. La phase 1 du plan était en route.

"J'ai remarqué qu'en ce moment tu étais beaucoup dans tes pensées, tu souris beaucoup et tu te fais de plus en plus belle, alors serais-tu amoureuse ?"

Hermione sentit sa respiration se couper d'un coup, non elle ne pouvait pas répondre, ils seraient tous. Elle vit tout le monde la regarder et devint rapidement rouge. Elle se leva avant de leur dire :

"Ce jeu est débile, je vais me coucher," dit-elle.

Les jumeaux sourirent et Georges lui dit :

"Impossibles, les portes sont bloquer jusqu'à ce que le jeu se finisse. Alors ?"

Hermione serra les poings et regarda méchamment Georges. Elle partit se rasseoir à côté de Fred et dit doucement :

"Oui..."

Tout le monde sourit, à l'exception de Fred qui se demandait de qui elle était amoureuse. Il serra les points, il n'aimait pas qu'Hermione en aime un autre.

"Ginny, action ou vérité ?"

"Action ma chère."

"Embrasse Harry, mais un vrai baiser."

Ginny se figea et rougit, Harry était plus qu'heureux et dit merci à sa meilleure amie en silence. Celle-ci lui répondit en souriant. Ginny se leva et s'approcha doucement d'Harry et se baissa pour être à la hauteur de ses lèvres. Ils se fixèrent un moment et Harry lui sourit. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Elle allait se reculer mais Harry lui attrapa la nuque et reprit ses lèvres. Il lui caressa les lèvres pour lui demande l'accès à sa bouche, ce que Ginny lui accepta. Il joua avec sa langue et prit Ginny dans ses bras. Il continua à l'embrasser comme ça pendant 2 minutes jusqu'à ce que Ron se mette à crier.

"Ça va là, ça suffit !"

Harry et Ginny se séparèrent sous les rires de tous. Harry regarda son meilleur ami avec un regard noir avant de lui dire :

"Je ne t'ai pas dit ça quand tu as embrassé Hermione hier ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille !"

Et là tout le monde se tut et regarda Ron et Hermione qui, eux, étaient rouges. Harry regretta immédiatement ses paroles car il savait que Fred était amoureux de la jeune fille. Il vit celui-ci serrer les poings et regarder méchamment son frère.

"Tu as embrasser Hermione !?"

Ron sursauta à la phrase de son grand frère car on pouvait sentir toute sa colère dans celle-ci. Il savait que son frère aîné aimait Hermione et même si tout le monde pensait qu'il aimait sa meilleure amie, ils se trompaient, il la considérait comme une sœur. Il essaya de s'expliquer mais personne ne comprit quoique ce soit tellement il bafouillait. Hermione soupira.

"On ne s'est pas embrassé Harry. Hier j'ai faillis tomber et j'ai voulu me rattraper à Ron, sauf que ce balourd, au lieu de me retenir et me rattraper, est tombé sur moi et nos lèvres se sont collés entres-elles. C'est aussi simple que ça Harry, alors la prochaine fois, demande au lieu de te faire des films tu veux. Je n'aime pas Ron de cette façon, il est comme un frère pour moi, au même titre que toi."

Fred desserra ses poings suite à cette explication. Il avait cru pendant quelques secondes que son petit frère aimait la jeune fille. Il sentit son jumeau le regarder et sourit. Il n'était pas trop tard pour l'avoir. Quand tout le monde se calma, le jeu reprit. Ils rigolaient tous jusqu'à ce que Ron demande à Hermione :

"Action ou vérité Mione ?"

"Action Ron."

Hermione sourit car elle savait que Ron était innocent dans ces actions.

"Embrasse Fred," dit-il.

À cette phrase, Hermione se figea. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, si elle l'embrassait, il verrait qu'elle l'aimait et lui dirait que ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas supporté un refus de sa part. Elle sentit le regard de Fred sur elle, mais elle se mordit la lèvre et se releva.

"Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé."

Tout le monde sursauta, elle avait dit ça tellement paniqué que Fred se demanda ce qui se passait. Pourquoi paniquait-elle au simple fait de l'embrasser ? Il se sentit triste, la fille qu'il aimait ne voulait pas l'embrasser. Il se dit qu'il ne devait pas être celui dont elle était amoureuse et cela lui brisa le cœur. Il serra les poings sous la douleurs de cette vérité. Son frère jumeau le regardait avec peine. Georges se doutait que son frère souffrait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il regarda la jeune fille en question et vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se demandait ce qu'elle avait, il se leva, s'approcha d'Hermione et la regarde. Ce dernière l'avait vu et essayait de lui sourire, en vain. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire fut une grimace. Georges aperçut un soupçon de panique dans son regard et il se bloqua. Qu'est-ce qui mettait la jeune fille dans un tel état ? Il débloqua la porte et allait parler mais la jeune fille se sauva avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

Tout la salle est plongée dans le silence et au bout de 10 minutes tout le monde se décide d'aller dormir, à l'exception de Fred qui, lui, préféra aller se promener.

 **POV Hermione**

Je cours, je dois vite partir de là, mes larmes coulent. Comment ai-je pu tomber amoureuse du frère de mon meilleur ami ?! Si Ron l'apprend, il va me haïr et Fred ne me parlera plus ! J'arrive dans ma chambre et me jette sur le lit, j'ai si mal. Comment ai-je pu tomber amoureuse de lui ? Malgré moi, je le sais. Il est tout le contraire de moi. Lui il est beau avec ses cheveux roux en bataille, ses yeux bleus qui me donne envie de m'y perdre dedans, puis son corps musclé qu'il doit au Quidditch. Il est tellement drôle, il fait tire tout le monde, on ne peut que l'apprécier.

Tandis que moi je suis petite, quelques rondeurs, des cheveux qui sont ébouriffés, des yeux quelconque et ternes, une miss-je-sais-tout qui passe ses journées à la bibliothèque... Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre, je sèche donc mes larmes et me relève. Je décide de retourner dans le salon. Arriver, je m'assois sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarde les étoiles. Le ciel est dégagé, si seulement il pouvait être avec moi. À cette pensée, je secoue la tête, je dois arrêter de penser à lui, c'est mal... J'entends quelqu'un rentrer part la porte d'entré, mais je n'y fais pas attention.

"Hermione ?"

Je sursaute au son de cette voix. Mais que fait-il encore debout à cette heure là ? Alors c'est lui qui est rentré... Je tourne la tête pour le regarder et mon regard se fixe sur lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau... Je soupire, je dois cesser de m'imaginer des choses...

"Que fais-tu debout à cette heure là Fred ?"Demandais-je.

J'ai dis ça doucement, certainement pour qu'il ne remarque pas que ma voix s'était brisée. J'espère qu'il va vite monter se coucher, mais il en décide autrement en venant s'asseoir en face de moi. Je tourne la tête pour regarder encore une fois les étoiles mais je sens son regard sur moi. Je pris pour ne pas rougir.

"J'étais sortie pour prendre l'air, mais toi alors, que fais-tu debout ? Tu devrais déjà dormir Hermione.'

"Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je préfère regarder les étoles, elles sont belles tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Si, mais moins belle que toi Hermione..."

Aussitôt sa phrase terminé, je tourne ma tête vers lui et rougis. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de dire ça ? Certainement encore une de ses blagues.

"Arrête avec tes blagues Fred, ce n'est pas drôle !"

Je retourne à ma recherche des étoiles et je l'entends soupirer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu t'en rende compte ? Tout le monde l'a vu sauf toi..."

Je retourne la tête et tombe dans son regard bleu, mais bizarrement, aucune lieur de moquerie est présente dedans, seulement de la tristesse. Je sens mon cœur se serrer.

"De quoi parles-tu ?"

"Tu n'as toujours pas compris que je ne moquais pas de toi ?"

"Fred, tu te moques toujours de moi alors ça ne m'étonne même plus maintenant. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas de quoi tu parles, de quoi les autres sont au courant sauf moi ?"

Je le vois soupirer et me prendre mes mains, je sens mon cœur battre plus vite, il ne faut pas qu'il me tienne, je me pourrais pas me dégager de lui par la suite. J'essaye de récupérer mes mains, mais il me tient fermement. Il me sourit.

"Tu n'as pas remarquer que ça fait bientôt 1 ans que je suis amoureux de toi ? Ça fait 1 ans que je fais tout pour que tu le remarques, mais toi tu t'éloignes à chaque fois. Ça fait 1 an que mon cœur ne bat que pour toi, pour ta beauté, pour ton intelligence, pour tes magnifiques yeux. Hermione, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me fuis, mais je pense que je n'est rien fais pour... Mais si c'est le cas, excuses-moi. Mais je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas espérer. Si tu aimes déjà quelqu'un, dit-le moi clairement et je m'effacerais de ta vie..."

Je sens mon souffle se couper sous cette déclaration. Il ne peut pas m'aimer,c'est certainement encore une de ses blagues. Je sens mes larmes revenir. Je me lève et pars en direction de ma chambre, mais je m'arrête avant et me tourne vers lui, mes larmes coulant librement.

"Fred, il y a un moment à tout. Un pour rire et un pour être sérieux. On ne joue pas avec les autres, et surtout pas avec leur sentiments."

Je repars vers ma chambre quand je sens Fred me retenir par le poigné, je me retourne vers lui et que je vois son regard, je suis choquer. Il y a tellement de tristesse que mes larmes continuent de couler.

"Hermione, que dois-je faire pour que tu me crois ? Je t'aime, je ne rigole plus là. Je ne joue pas avec tes sentiments ! S'il te plais, crois-moi !"

"Non Fred, je ne peux pas... Même si c'était vrai, pense à ta famille, à Ron, comment réagiront-ils ?"

Je vois Fred se rapprocher de moi, nos corps se touchent. Je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage, ses lèvres s'approchent de moi et je me tétanise. Je le vois me regarder dans les yeux.

"Je m'en fout de ce qu'ils pensent Hermione. Tout ce qui compte à mes yeux, c'est toi, mais Ron ainsi que ma famille savent que je t'aime et ils ne sont pas contre. Crois-tu que Ron t'aurais demandé de m'embrasser ce soir s'il ne savait pas mes sentiments pour toi ? Il est peut-être idiot sur les bords, mais sait bien réfléchir quand il le faut. Je t'aime Hermione et je te le redirais jusqu'à ce que tu me crois..."

Pendant tout son récit, je fixe ses jolies lèvres rouge. Il me donne envie de l'embrasser, mais je me retiens. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni quoi croire. Est-il sincère ? Ou se moque-t-il de moi ? Je me mords la lèvre sous la pression de mon esprit. Merlin que c'est dur, j'ai tellement envie d'y croire, mais une petite voix dans ma tête m'empêche d'y croire. Je relève la tête et tombe dans l'océan bleu des yeux de Fred. Je le vois attendre une réponse. D'un coup, il se rapproche de mes lèvres avant de s'arrêter à moins d'un millimètre de mes lèvres. Il me regarde une dernière fois dans les yeux avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. À partir de ce moment-là, je ne sais plus où je suis, seul ses lèvres qui sont sur les miennes comte. J'abandonne toute réflexion et mets à répondre au baiser qu'il m'offre. Je sens les bras de Fred passer autour de mes hanches pour me coller à lui. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir tellement ce baiser me retourne. Est-il possible de ressentir tellement de sentiment en même temps ? Je ne sais pas moi-même, mais une chose est sûre, ce baiser je l'avais tellement rêver...

Au moment où nous manquons d'air, on se dégage de l'autre. Fred pose son front sur le mien et me regarde amoureuse. Amoureusement ? Je ne peux pas vraiment décrire ce regard mais je l'aime.

"Je t'aime Hermione et si après ce baissé tu me dit que toi non, je ne pourrais pas te croire, je l'ai sentis alors pourquoi me repousses-tu ? Donnes-nous une chance, rien qu'une, c'est tout ce que je te demande."

Je le fixe et d'un coup ça me frappe comme une évidence, même si je le voulais, je ne pouvais pas le repousser, je l'aime trop pour ça. C'est avec la gorge sèche que je lui dit doucement :

"Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas te repousser... Je t'aime trop pour ça Fred, tu es ma raison de vivre, toi et ton rire si merveilleux, ton humeur moqueuse que j'aime tant... Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait peur pour l'avenir Fred, j'ai peur que demain tu m'annonce que je ne suis qu'une fille ennuyante avec mes livres et que demain en te réveillant tu m'annonce que tu t'es trompé sur tes sentiments. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai peur que tu m'abandonne."

Je le vois me fixer et d'un coup il se met à rire. Je me redis à ce son, se moque-t-il de moi ?

"Hermione, Hermione, que vais-je faire de toi ? Je t'aime, je viens de te le dire et je t'aime depuis longtemps maintenant. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu préfère être dans une bibliothèque plutôt que de sortir voir un match? Tu crois que si je te dis que je t'aime c'est pour que demain je me lève et te jette ? Tu crois que je souffre depuis 1 an d'amour pour toi et que maintenant que je sais que c'est réciproque pour t'abandonner ? Alors tu te trompes, je t'aime plus que tout Hermione, tu es la fille parfaite à mes yeux, jamais je ne me réveillerais pour te dire que c'est fini car ma vie sans toi se résume a un grand vide, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais car cela voudrais dire que j'abandonne mon cœur et si ça arriverait, j'en mourrais... Je t'aime Hermione Jean Granger et ça, rentre toi ça dans la tête car je ne te laisserais plus m'échapper, tu m'entends ? Tu appartiens à Fred Weasley et ce, pour la vie !"

Je me mets à pleurer à ses mots, moi qui pensais qu'il ne m'aimait pas, quel idiote je fais...

 **POV Extérieur.**

Hermione pleurait, ce que remarqua Fred qui se mit à paniquer, avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas aimé ?

"Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Hermione renifla doucement et releva la tête, elle fit un énorme sourire à Fred et lui sauta dessus. Bien que surprit, Fred l'attrape mais nut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'Hermione lui emprisonna les lèvres. Heureux, Fred se laissa faire et répondit au baiser. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la serra fort. Il était enfin heureux, il l'avait. Enfin, il avait la fille qu'il aimait depuis un an dans ses bras! Hermione se détacha de Fred et lui sourit doucement.

"Je t'aime Fred."

Fred lui sourit et reprit ses lèvres, il adorait leur goût de vanille. Il lui demanda l'accès à sa langue, ce qu'elle lui donna immédiatement. Tout en s'embrassant, Hermione poussa Fred sur le canapé où elle se mit sur lui. Elle passa ses doigts dans la chevelure du jeune homme qui avait déjà mit ses bras autour d'elle. Ils durent se séparer par manque d'air et se sourirent. Hermione se remit à l'embrasser tout en descendant ses mains sous le haut du jeune homme qui sursauta au contact de la peau de la jeune fille sur lui. Il se détacha de ses lèvres et la repoussa un peu. Il vit le regard surpris de sa petite-amie et lui sourit.

"Tu ne devrais pas mettre tes mains là Hermione, je suis un mec et je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir." Dit-il gêné.

Hermione sourit et se rapprocha encore plus de lui.

"Je sais, Fred, mais j'en ai envie. Tu vas me l'interdire ?"

Elle avait dit ça avec un si grand sourire que Fred en rougit. Comprenait-elle qu'elle allait lui sauter dessus ?

"Oui, mais je risque de perdre le contrôle et te sauter dessus, Hermione. Je ne penses pas que c'est ce que tu veux."

Hermione rit doucement et se pencha sur ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer.

"Oh que si, Fred Weasley. Je t'aime depuis trop longtemps, je te veux et si je ne me trompe pas, tu me veux aussi à ce que je peux sentir sous mes fesses."

Fred devint rouge de gêne mais aussi heureux de savoir que sa petite-amie voulait faire l'amour avec lui. Il s'était trop longtemps retenu par respect, il se jeta alors sur ses lèvres tout en passant ses mains sous le haut de la jeune fille. Il descendit ses lèvres dans son cou jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine et lui mordilla la peau. Il pouvait entendre Hermione gémir de plaisir sous ses baissés et cela l'excitait encore plus, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça dans le salon, et si quelqu'un descendait ? Alors il se releva avec une Hermione accroché à son bassin et monta dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il entra et jeta un sort d'insonorité avant de fermer la porte.

Arrivé en haut, Fred déposa doucement Hermione sur le lit de ce dernière et continua son petit manège de bisous. Il lui retira doucement son haut et la regarda, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle, se disait-il. Il reprit ses lèvres tout en faisant des petites caresses sur son ventre. Il remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine et lui enleva son sous-vêtement, il la regarda un dernière fois avant de prendre un de ses tétons en bouche, ce qui provoqua un petit cri de plaisir à Hermione. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement le plaisir en elle était présent.

D'un coup, elle reprit le dessus et monta sur Fred qui lui fit un sourire plein d'amour. Elle l'embrassa tout en lui mordant doucement la lèvre, ce qui le fit soupiré. Elle lui enleva son haut et admira son torse. Merlin qu'il était sexy avec ses abdos. Elle lui embrassa son torse et traça ses abdos avec sa langue, ce qui fit soupirer de plaisir Fred. Il caressa sa peau tout en descendant au niveau de son boxer. Elle enleva son pantalon ainsi que son boxer et admira le corps nu de son homme. Elle se dit qu'elle sortait avec un dieu grec tellement il était beau. Fred la vit dans ses pensées et en profita pour la retourna et l'embrassa tout en descendant ses mains au niveau de sa jupe. Il lui enleva et passa ses mains au niveau de ses cuisses, ce qui fit pousser un soupire à la jeune femme, il la regarda et attendit un signe pour savoir s'il continuait ou non. Hermione vit que Fred attendait quelque chose et li sourit tout en l'embrassant. Fred, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, enfonça un doigt en elle doucement pour ne pas brusqué Hermione. Sous cette action, cette dernière rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit de plaisir. Fred continua son petit manège quelques minutes avant de lui enlever son sous-vêtement. Il l'embrassa tout en continuant ses caresses, quand il sentit Hermione venir il ralentit la cadence ce qui provoqua un grognement de frustration de sa belle. Il sourit à cela.

"Impatiente ma chère ?"

Hermione souffla mais d'un coup, elle se décida que c'était à son tour de jouer. Elle reprit le dessus sur Fred, ce qui lui provoqua un petit cri de surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle prenne le dessus. Elle s'assit sur lui et alla s'embrasser, mais s'arrêta un moment et lui murmura :

"A moi de jouer mon cœur."

Fred se mordit la lèvre sous ce surnom, Merlin qu'il aimait l'entendre l'attendre l'appeler comme ça. Il nu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la jeune fille prit son membre en bouche, ce qui lui fit pousser un petit cri de surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle fasse ça. Il se mit à gémir fortement à cette douce torture, mais il se reprit bien vite, sentant qu'il allait venir.

"Mia... aaaa... Mia arê... Arrête je vais venir... aaa..."

La jeune fille se retira en souriant, elle aimait l'image qui s'affichait devant elle. Le jeune homme était rouge et avait la bouche entre-ouverte tout en respirant vite. Elle adorait le voir comme ça. Elle nu pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit qu'elle se retrouva sous son homme. Fred lui vola ses lèvres tout en lui écartant les jambes, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il se plaça entre ses jambes et la regarda.

"T'es sûre Hermione ? Tu sais, je peux attendre."

Hermione lui sourit avant de lui dire doucement.

"Oui je suis sûre Fred, je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi Hermione."

Hermione l'embrassa pour lui donner son accord, alors le jeune homme la pénétra doucement jusqu'à toucher son hymen. Il donna un grand coup de rein, ce qui fit crier de douleur Hermione. Il se stoppa et l'embrassa.

"Je suis désolé chérie."

Hermione lui sourit et lui dit que ce n'était pas sa faute. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione l'embrassa pour lui dire de continuer alors Fred se mit à faire doucement des vas-et-vient. Sous les soupires de plaire de la jeune femme, il se mit à accéléré ses mouvements, faisant crier de plaisir Hermione, qui elle, ne savait plus où donner de la tête sous toutes ces nouvelles sensations. Elle s'entendait crier de plaisir tout en griffant le dos du jeune homme. Fred sentit qu'Hermione était au bord de la jouissance et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir lui aussi, il accéléra donc et dans un dernier mouvement, il crièrent ensemble et il se déversa en elle. Il se laissa retomber sur la jeune fille tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas l'écraser et l'embrassa amoureusement.

"Je t'aime," dirent-ils en même temps.

Il se retira de la jeune fille et s'allongea sur le lit tout en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il avait un énorme sourire, montrant son bonheur. Il tourna la tête vers le jeune fille et vit qu'elle s'était endormit. Il sourit et se pencha avant de lui embrasser le front. Il prit la couverture et la mit sur eux deux avant de sombrer dans un sommeil heureux.

 **POV Fred.**

Hum, quel heure est-il ? J'ouvre les yeux et vois sur la table de chevet qu'il est 11H00... 11H00 ? Merde ! Je me lève en vitesse et me rhabille. Je descends vite dans la cuisine et vois tout le monde autour de la table en train de rigoler. Je m'arrête à ce tableau et souris. Je suis heureux d'avoir ma famille et la femme que j'aime. Tiens, en parlant de ma chérie, je la trouve aux côtés de mon jumeau. Je la fixe et je la vois relever son regard vers moi et devenir rouge. Je souris à cette image. Elle est magnifique, je lui souris et rentre dans la cuisine.

"Bonjour tout le monde."

Tout le monde lève la tête et me retourne mon bonjour. Je pars m'asseoir près de ma chérie et la regarde. Je ne sais pas si elle veut leur dire tout de suite ou pas. Alors que je réfléchis, je sens une main arriver sur ma cuise. Je croise le regard de ma chérie. Je me penche vers elle et l'embrasse.

D'un coup, la pièce devint silencieuse. Je regarde alors tout le monde et ce que je vois me fait rire. Harry et Ron ont les yeux en forme de seconde et Ginny a fait tomber sa tartine dans son bol. Mes parents, eux, c'est pire. Ma mère a fait tomber sa casserole et mon père est figé. Mon jumeau se met à sourire alors que moi je ris de ce tableau. Je sens Hermione se redire en serrant ma main, je me retourner vers elle et lui souris.

"Que... Quand ?" Demanda Ron.

"Je tourne la tête vers lui et lui souris.

"Hier soir," répondis-je simplement.

"Mais hier soir tu était sortis et Hermione était partit dormir." Dit Harry.

Je souris et leur raconte tout, sauf bien sûr la partie où j'ai fais l'amour à ma chérie, cela ne regarde personne. Tout le monde sourit jusqu'au moment que je redoutais.

"Fred Weasley !"

Hermione sursauta alors que moi je continue de sourire. Je lui caresse la main pour qu'elle se détendre et me retourne vers ma mère.

"Oui maman ?"

Ma mère me fixe avec un regard sérieux et à faire peur. Même Voldy aurait peur.

"Tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle sinon je te jure sur Merlin que je te tue. Hermione est comme ma fille !"

Je souris à cela, je savais que ma mère considérait Hermione comme sa fille et je savais aussi qu'elle avait longtemps espéré que Ron et Hermione soient en couple, ce qui m'énervait prodigieusement parce qu'Hermione était à moi ! Je lui souris et pris Hermione sur mes genoux, ce qui la fait rougir. J'entoure sa taille tout en fixant ma mère.

"Maman, j'aime Hermione depuis longtemps maintenant, alors ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la ferai pas souffrir. Mais c'est gentil de vouloir tuer ton propre fils, je retiens."

J'avais dis ça à ma mère avec un sourire, ce qui lui fait lever les yeux en l'air, ce qui fait rire tout le monde. Après tout ça, tout le monde nous félicite et nous prend dans leur bras.

Quand ont finit le petit-déjeuner, je pars avec mon jumeau tout en faisant un bisous à ma chérie qui me sourit. Arriver dehors, mon jumeau me sourit.

"Tu n'as pas dormis dans la chambre cette nuit. Où étais-tu passé Freddie ?"

"J'ai dormis avec Hermione."

Mon jumeau me sourit, moqueur et dit :

"Dormis ou coucher avec Hermione, Freddie ?"

Je rougis, ce qui fait rire mon jumeau. Je lui courre après tout en riant. Je suis heureux et rien ne pourrait m'enlever ça. On arrive au bord du lac et mon jumeau s'assoit avec moi à terre. On regarde le ciel, c'est une de nos habitude, on aime se retrouver à deux et faire ça.

"Freddie, je comprends plus trop. Hier elle a pourtant refusé de l'embrassé et c'est même sauvé alors comment tout ça est arrivé ?"

"Hier soir, quand elle s'est enfuit, elle n'a pas fuit car elle ne m'aimait pas. Au contraire, c'est parce qu'elle m'aimait. Quand elle s'est enfuit, elle a prit peur, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait peur de vos réaction. Frangin, je suis heureux."

Georges sourit et me donner une tape sur l'épaule.

"Je suis heureux pour toi mon jumeau, tu le mérite et tu es bien tombé. Hermione est la fille parfaite pour toi."

Je souris à cette phrase. Oh oui, elle est parfaite.

On reste comme ça pendant quelques minutes et on décide de rentrer, ma chérie me manque déjà. Arriver à la maison, je vois sortir le trio d'or et m'approche de ma chérie qui me sourit en me voyant. Je lui vole un baiser tout en lui murmurant un je t'aime qu'elle me rend et repars dans la maison.

Cela va faire dix ans que je suis marié avec ma femme et je l'aime plus que tout. Elle m'a donné deux magnifique jumelle de sept ans, Maria et Harmony. Elles sont magnifiques. Maria a le caractère de sa mère, mais aussi toutes ses passions, mais, par contre, Harmony tient de moi, chaque bêtise qu'elle peut faire, elles les fait, ce qui rend sa mère et sa grand mère folle tandis que moi je rigole. Elle font mon bonheur.

Je rentre dans notre maison, nous avions décidés avant la naissance des jumelles d'acheter une maison près de celle de mes parents pour qu'ils puissent voir les jumelles. Arrivé à la maison, le tableau face à moi me rempli de bonheur. Ma femme est allongée sur le canapé et nos deux princesses sont allongés sur elle tout en faisant des bisous sur son ventre arrondis. Dans moins de trois mois , mon petit garçon sera auprès de nous. Mes princesses me voient et courent pour me sauter dessus. Je les embrasse et me dirige pour embrasser ma femme, Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley.

Je suis heureux, j'ai la femme de ma vie auprès de moi ainsi que mes deux jolie princesse et bientôt, mon petit garçon va bientôt arrivé. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : "Merci le jeu de la bouteille."


End file.
